The present invention relates to a fitting structure for a band and a case of a wristwatch.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional fitting structure for a wristwatch case and a band which is close to the present invention, in which a recess 4 for fitting a band is formed in the reverse side of a middle 1 that constitutes a watch and a band retaining member 3, for example, a spring bar, is retained at both ends within the recess 4, thereby coupling together the band and the watch case.
In the above-described prior art, however, the recess provided in the reverse side of the middle opens at the lower side, that is, the reverse side, and therefore, when the watch is attached to the wrist, the band pivots about the spring bar in such a manner as to twine around the wrist, resulting in problems, for example, incapability of expressing a sense of unity between the band and the middle. In addition, since in the conventional structure the end portion of the band is supported within the recess in the reverse side of the middle, it is impossible to increase an indicator, masking portion which is formed on the obverse side of the middle having the recess formed therein, which imposes a great restriction on designing.